What Time is it? Deleted Scene
by general wildcat
Summary: What might be counted as a little deleted scene from HSM2. While Troy and Gabriella were walking past Sharpay after the song, have you ever wondered what Chad and Taylor were talking about in front of them? Well now you're about to find out! C


This is a random oneshot I came up with. I was searching for pictures from the HSM movies that might count as a deleted scene or something. So when I found a picture from HSM2, I started playing everything in my head and bam, I got it. ^^ Has that ever happened? Like isn't it great when something like that happens? Anyway, this is at the beginning of the movie after Chad interrupts Troy's and Gabriella's first kiss (again).  
Disclaimer: Ok how many times have I said, and how many other people would agree with this, that if me or any other C&T fans owned HSM there would be more of this around?

* * *

"You know at this rate they're never going to get that first kiss they've been dreaming of since the musical." Taylor sang as she walked beside Chad. She was dragging her rolling backpack behind her, as usual, and Chad had his basketball tucked safely under his arm. The couple, as well as their group of friends, had nearly walked in on what was supposed to be Troy's and Gabriella's first kiss until Chad opened his mouth and actually made their presence known.

"Hey, relax." Chad chuckled. "They'll get that first kiss. And just watch, it'll be when I'm not even around. In fact, it'll be when I'm so far away that there's gonna be no possible way I can interrupt them again."

"You mean when you die at age seventy-two?" Taylor inquired.

Chad blinked. "Wait, how do you figure I'll die then?" he asked almost worriedly.

"I don't. I guess." She shrugged with a smile. "I'm just saying that if you keep getting involved…"

"Ok, ok, I'll back off on their dates all summer." Chad promised. A smile spread across his face as he thought of the summer.

Summer vacation. The season every kid – and teenager – dreamed of. The season that ended with them back in school and began with them running out of their classrooms on the last day. A time for warmth, swimming, relaxing, and no homework. And thank God, that meant no Darbus. She was some heck of a drama teacher. Hopefully they wouldn't be stuck with her again…at least Chad hoped. But the most important thing about summer was that it meant total freedom. Sure, maybe a summer job if it came down to it, but other than that, nothing to worry about. Just relaxing, TV, sports, and in his case, a girlfriend.

Ok, maybe they were only a few months long, but things were still going well. The only issue was their dates. No, nothing was wrong with them as a whole…. It was just the issue of transportation. Walking wasn't going to get them much further and how were they supposed to have any private conversations on a bus? And while Chad did manage to obtain his driver's license, it didn't help that his father barely ever let him borrow the car. So clearly it was a problem that needed fixing ASAP.

"And speaking of dates…" he added slyly with a smile, "we need to talk about those, too."

"Well we will have nothing but free time on our hands." Taylor agreed. "But we have to get through the first couple of weeks first. I've got a couple of exams that I need to take to help my chances of getting into the right college."

"Yeah, and I do have basketball camp for two weeks." Chad admitted. "What am I gonna do without you for two whole weeks?"

"Replace me with your basketball?" she teased with a grin.

Chad chuckled. "Yeah, like anything can replace the real deal." He smiled, wrapping an arm around Taylor.

"Mm, Chad Danforth putting a girl before his basketball." Taylor observed coyly. "What has gotten into you?"

"Let's just say it's been a really good year." Chad replied with a smile. He leaned up against the locker besides Taylor's as she began undoing the combination. "Besides, we're gonna be seniors next year. We'll rule the school and everything. It's gonna be perfect."

"That would be nice." Taylor nodded. "But we should get through the summer first. I've been looking into a few summer jobs but I've been losing out to college students, much like everyone else. So if that doesn't go anywhere I'm back to babysitting my younger cousins."

"Well if you ever need any help, I do have a way with kids." Chad grinned, popping his shirt collar. "And I could use some extra cash myself."

"Oh, so you're not in it for the kids. You're in it for the money." Taylor quirked an eyebrow.

"All for the greater good, my lady friend." Chad replied.

"Oh, really?" she asked curiously. "Tell me then, would it have to do with buying something? For a certain someone?"

"It might…" Chad said slowly.

Taylor faced Chad and folded her arms.

Chad sighed, deciding to cave in. "I wanted to get a summer job this year so I'd have something worth saving up for."

"A new basketball? Tickets to a game? Perhaps some form of video game?" Taylor inquired.

"None of the above." Chad admitted. "I've been wanting to save up for a car. C'mon Tay, let's face it. We can't keep walking to dinner or the movies like some power walk and what good does the bus do for us? We can do better than that."

"So what are you saying?" Taylor asked.

"I wanna get a car so I can drive you anywhere and so we can get around easier." Chad answered. "You know…like for us. Our car."

"Our car, huh?" Taylor quirked an eyebrow once more. "And would I be needing to chip in for this car which will rightfully be ours?"

Chad smiled and shook his head. "Not a chance. I'll do all the work. You'll just sit in the car and look pretty like always and enjoy the ride."

"That, I think I can do." Taylor agreed. "But you're not going to go through too much trouble."

"Of course not." Chad shook his head. "First thing's first, I gotta get through basketball camp."

"And I need to make sure to remember to empty out all of my books before finals end." Taylor added with a nod as she pushed the handle on her backpack down.

"Here, let me get that for you." Chad offered. He picked up her backpack and stuck it into her locker.

"How sweet." Taylor observed as she closed her locker. "Thank you, Chad."

"So, does that mean I get a little reward?" Chad asked hopefully.

Taylor rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, alright." She agreed, pecking him on the cheek before closing her locker. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Chad nodded with a smile. He took her hand, "So do you think we can go a little somewhere tonight?"

"Dinner, perhaps?" Taylor assumed.

"Just a little something something to celebrate the beginning of summer." Chad nodded. "If we're lucky maybe I can get my dad's car tonight."

"Really, no power walk tonight?" Taylor pouted.

Chad blinked. "Oh…well, if you want to walk then…."

"On second thought, let's try our luck with the car." Taylor said right away.

Chad chuckled and his arm snagged around her waist. "That's my girlfriend."

Taylor giggled as they walked to the exit side by side. The next bell rang, signaling the current time. Most students were rushing out by now, after making sure their lockers were cleaned out or that any unfinished business was completed. Everyone burst out the front doors, cheering with the sound of the school bell in the background. The band was already surrounding the fountain in the front and playing excited music. Students were running to meet each other and already start discussing summer plans. Couples were running hand in hand making plans for dates for the next three months. And the booming activity became quickly replaced with an active tune, everyone showing off energy as they danced once more in celebration of summer vacation.

_What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

_Party time!_

_That's right, say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_Time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_School's out_

_Scream and Shout!_

The Wildcats jumped into the air and exchanged hugs and high fives. Everyone began slowly leaving the campus, with a good half of the students remaining out front with each other as they conversed with friends or waited for rides such as their parents or the buses.

Chad had a huge grin plastered onto his face as he ran over to Taylor. He hugged her tight and spun her around. Taylor giggled in response as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What has gotten into you?" she laughed. "You haven't been this thrilled since the triple win."

"Let's just say I've got a great feeling about this summer." Chad replied with a smile. "It's gonna be great." He added as he let her down. "We're gonna live it up and start senior year with a bang. It's gonna be sweet."

"I'll take your every word for it." Taylor promised with a smile, her hands now on his shoulders. "But I have to get home. My parents are going to want to know how the last day went and I have to tell them I'll be out with you tonight." She smiled and him and slowly started pulling away, but she didn't get very far. Chad wouldn't let her. He held onto her hands and pulled her in closer to him again. His arms briefly went around her as he kissed her and pulled away a few seconds later. Taylor blinked in response, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. "Chad…" she breathed.

Chad just smiled and got ready to start walking ahead. "C'mon. I'll walk you home." He offered, at least until he saw a few buses pulling up. "Or would you rather take a bus home, too?"

Taylor just smiled and practically skipped over to Chad, staying right behind him until she caught up with him and took his hand. "I like walking."

Chad smiled as he held onto her hand and pretended to fall behind her as they left the high school. "We're taking the long way then." He decided. "We've got a lot of planning to do.

And the best part was that they wouldn't even have to plan their first kiss, because now even if Troy wanted revenge on Chad for interrupting his supposed first kiss with Gabriella twice, there would be nothing to interrupt. Because now Chad and Taylor had something over Troy and Gabriella and there was nothing they could do about that.

* * *

Not as long as I would have liked it to be, but it got the point across. Besides, these two need more recognition don't they? Guess the real question should be if it was enjoyed or anything. xD Feel free to share what you think! C=


End file.
